Fiesta Online - 100 Prestige (level 100 Change Job) - Guide
Prestige Guide 'Contents' For Fiesta Online North America verison only. 100 Prestige - Guide Preparation The Process Choosing your Prestige Class (Details) Fighters - Knights and Gladiators Clerics - Guardians and Holy Knights Archers - Rangers and Sharpshooters Mages - Wizards and Warlocks Tricksters - Spectres and Reapers Things to do Once Prestiged Rewards Preparation Town Scrolls: You need at least 2 Roumen, 3 Elderine, 2 Uruga, and 1 Aberstol Ruins. If you do not have these, be prepared to run/ride long distances. You may also supplement Sand Hill scrolls for Roumen and Elderine scrolls. The Process 'Start Change Job Quests' Level to 100. You now have a quest available from an Elemental stone. Talk to it, and talk to the others as required. (Each class must talk to different stones - based on the "element" of classes). Go to the center of town and talk to Chief Kiera. She directs you to go to other NPCs. Go to Blacksmith Marcudos and talk to him. Then go to Skill Master Paella and talk to her. Lastly, go to Item Merchant Geric and talk to him. Return to Kiera and talk to her. She asks you what is more important, and your character researches the answer. Go to Roumen and talk to Roumenus. He says Adventure. Go to Elderine and talk to Elbama. He says Ambition. Go to Uruga and talk to Adrian. She says Love. Go to Forest of Mist and talk to the Dark Elf. He directs you to Kid Woz. Go to Elderine and talk to Kid Woz. Once done, go back to Aberstol Ruins and talk to Kiera to deliver your answer. Select "Everything in the world is equally important". Proceed to talk to different Elemental Stones around town. (Different). Go back to the center of town and talk to Kiera. She asks you which path you will take. Choose wisely. (If you need information, scroll down and see 'Choosing your Prestige Class). Select your path. (You have one more chance to change your mind). Confirm your choice with Kiera. (After this, it is permanent). You are now Prestiged and gain 15 stat points as well as natural bonuses. Choosing your Prestige Fighters - Knight or Gladiator Knights mostly get endurance upgrades. They get new skills: Neglect (temporary invincibility at the cost of movement) Volley (party targeting skill) Buckler (blocks two long range attacks) Discharge (long range pewpew laser) Fatal Shout (more powerful mock) Strong Endurance (as HP decreases, defense increases) They get upgrades to Slice and Dice, Accurate strike, One-handed Sword Mastery, Two-handed Sword Mastery, and Bravery Mastery. Knights are mostly seen as PVE. Gladiators mostly get strength upgrades. They get new skills: Cross Counter (damage return skill) Violence (increased attack speed at the cost of HP) Tomahawk (long range axe throw) Dash (movement dash forward) Strong Fury (as HP decreases, physical attack increases) They get upgrades to Two-handed Axe and Sword Mastery, and Bravery Mastery. Gladiators are mostly seen as PVP. Both prestige gain upgrades to the remaining skills, and Flourish (a two handed attack). Clerics - Guardian or Holy Knight ' Guardians excel at healing party member. They get new skills: Rebirth (auto revive whoever has this buff on them) Dispel Pillar (deactivate all debuffs in party) Dispel Field (deactivate one debuff from one ally) Stronger Heal (increases healing capability) They get upgrades to Rejuvenate, Heal, Divinity, and Hammer Mastery. Guardians are mostly seen as PVE. Holy Knights excel at party powering. They get new skills: Purification (deactivates one buff from multiple opponents) Dispel Purge (deactivates all of one opponents buffs) Deadly Blessing (critical hit percentage buff) Wall (increases buff duration capability) They get upgrades to Bash, Protect, Endure, Divinity, and Mace Mastery. Holy Knights are mostly seen as PVP. Both prestige gain upgrades to remaining skills, and Benediction (a strong attack). '''Archers - Ranger or Sharpshooter ' Rangers excel at aoes. They get new skills: Entrap (invisible trap) Binding (snare one opponent) Hide (become invisible) Vital Attack (probability to knock back and stun opponents) They get upgrades to Poison Shot, Crossbow Mastery, and Evasion. Rangers are mostly seen as PVE. Sharpshooters excel at single-damage. They get new skills: Neutralize (disarms opponent) Distant Shot (long range attack) Blind Shot (blinds the opponent) Detect (makes a hidden ranger visible) Slow Shot (guided attack) Fast Speed (increases evasion when moving) They get upgrades to Aimed Shot, Power Shot, Bow Mastery, and Evasion. Sharpshooters are mostly seen as PVP. Both prestige gain upgrades to remaining skills, and Absolute Arrow (a powerful attack). 'Mages - Wizard or Warlock ' Wizards excel at aoes. They get new skills: Blink (instantly warp forward) Summon (summons skeletons to fight for you) Deep Fear (reduces the spirit of surrounding enemies) They get upgrades to Magic Burst, Inferno, Frost Nova, Staff Mastery, and Wisdom. Wizards are mostly seen as PVE. Warlocks excel at single-damage. They get new skills: Metamorphosis (transformation into a bird) Mesmerize (sleeps the opponent) Magical Move (reduces Sp for each additional skill used up to 5) They get upgrades to Ice Blast, Fire Ball, Lightning Blast, Wand Mastery, and Wisdom. Warlocks are mostly seen as PVP. Both prestige gain upgrades to remaining skills, and Flamewalker (a moving fireball that aoes), Ice Field (an aoe that freezes all enemies in ice), and Electronic Shock (an electric aoe). '''Tricksters - Spectre or Reaper. Spectres excel at pve damage. They get new skills: Soul Slash (soul gaining attack) Lethal Assault (soul using attack) Resilience (decreases all damage taken by DOTs) Diminish (decreases effect time of curses) Shame (increases probability of criticals when attacks are dodged) They get upgrades to Dual Sword Mastery, and Ingenuity. Reapers excel at pvp damage. They get new skills: Cruel Claw (soul gaining attack and rotten damage) Amazing Concentration (skips cooldown of the next skill) Binding Blow (pulls one opponent to you, immobilizing both) Sneak Attack (warp behind opponent and attack) Exhaustion (increases enemy poison, bleeding, disease, rotten, and fire damage) Extreme Critical Blow (increases attack damage of a critical blow) They get upgrades to Claw Mastery, and Ingenuity. Reapers are mostly seen as PVP. Both prestige gain upgrades to remaining skills. Both excel at damage output, but their skills determine their player or environmental abilities. (PVE versus PVP “seen as” based on the fact that each prestige half varies into mostly PVE or PVP based skills or abilities. This does not mean that a PVP prestige cannot PVE, and vice versa - it only means that their skills and abilities begin to focus more on either single-monster / player-controlled or overall-environment capabilities.) Things to do Once Prestiged Buy your new skills Set your new stat points Get new armor/weapons if available Retrieve NPC rewards (see following) Rewards Different NPCs in different town-based maps now have rewards for you. These places include Roumen, Elderine, Uruga, Burning Rock, and Aberstol Ruins. Have plenty of inventory space. Updates 02-21-2013 - Created 02-22-2013 - Details on prestige differences added 03-01-2013 - Links added (Removed Link for wikia but you can check links from credit) 04-13-2013 - 110 Skills added, passives corrected 04-15-2013 - Prestige “Quick Cards” added Credit Guide by RikoRain Links Gamigo Site Fiesta Online NA